Wonderland
Wonderland is a world featured on Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Background History 'Before First Curse' Five hundred men hunts down a powerful ancient creature known as the Jabberwocky. Via the Vorpal Blade, they defeat her and pin her on the ceiling of a tower as a form of banishment. ("Nothing to Fear") Through a looking glass, Regina banishes her mother, Cora, to Wonderland with hopes of gaining freedom once Cora is gone. Arriving at Wonderland, Cora makes her way to a nearby realm where she assumes power as the Queen of Hearts. Her way of ruling gains the attention of the Red King, who disapproves her usage of magic as it separates the royals from their subjects. ("We Are Both", "Queen of Hearts", "Heart of the Matter") Using the stolen looking glass from Maleficent's fortress, Will Scarlet and Anastasia comes to Wonderland with hopes for a better life. Spending much time in Wonderland, they find that life is much harder in Wonderland than the Enchanted Forest. After finding out that there will be a royal ball held at the Red King's castle, Will and Anastasia steals clothes for themselves and forges an invitation to the ball. At the ball, Anastasia tries to act as a royal and ends up in a brief conversation with the Red King. However, one of the guards catches Will and brings him to the Red King for forging the invitation. Anastasia is also caught with the stolen gown. The Red King throws them both out of his castle. As their life is in ruin, Anastasia suggests that they return to the Enchanted Forest. In order to life a good life after they return, Anastasia suggests that they steal the crown jewels to sell it in the Enchanted Forest. Anastasia breaks into the Red King's castle while Will stand-guard outside the castle. Anastasia breaks into the Red King's chamber and opens a vault containing jewels. She tries on a crown meant for the Red Queen, not noticing the Red King entering the chamber. The Red King catches her in the act, but chooses to not arrest her. Instead, he proposes to her to become his bride in exchange for all the jewels of the realm. Anastasia accepts the proposal and is crowned the Red Queen of Wonderland, betraying Will. ("Heart of Stone") A day before her wedding day, Anastasia is introduced to Tweedledum and Tweedledee. Shortly later, she is visited by the Queen of Hearts. As the two talk, the Queen of Hearts demonstrates her magical ability to Anastasia and volunteers to teach her, but Anastasia declines as the Red King despises magic. Later, in the Red King's chamber, Will climbs onto the balcony to speak to Anastasia. Will pleads with her to go home with him. At the time, the Queen of Hearts eavesdrop on their conversation and alerts the guards to the chamber. As the guards reaches the chamber, Will tells Anastasia to meet him at their old wagon before jumping off the balcony and escapes. Immediately, the Queen of Hearts makes her way to the old wagon and asks Will to give up on his love for Anastasia as she chose to marry the Red King instead. In order to completely stop loving Anastasia, Will asks the Queen of Hearts to rip his heart out, which she does, and stores it safely in a bag as Will leaves. Anastasia, still in love with Will, packs her belongings and tries to leave the castle but is stopped by the Queen of Hearts. The Queen of Hearts tells Anastasia that Will had left and intends on embarrassing her on her wedding day. Using a mirror, the Queen of Hearts projects an image of the old wagon and shows Anastasia proof that Will does not love her anymore. Heartbroken, Anastasia decides to stay on and marry the Red King. ("Heart of the Matter") Since gaining Will Scarlet's heart, the Queen of Hearts uses it to control Will by making him her Knave of Hearts and relocates him to her palace. ("To Catch a Thief") From Victorian England, a young Alice arrives in Wonderland by following the White Rabbit down the rabbit hole. She meets the Cheshire Cat and the Red Queen of Wonderland before returning home. (Insert episode W101 here) On the anniversary of her daughter's fiancé's death, the Queen of Hearts gains help from the White Rabbit to travel to the Enchanted Forest where she has a bitter-sweet reunion with her daughter. However, when her daughter makes herself barren to spite her, she returns to Wonderland. ("Mother") Hoping to rescue her father from Wonderland, the Evil Queen seeks assistance from Jefferson, the portal jumper. Jumping into Jefferson's hat, the Evil Queen and Jefferson enters the looking glass into Wonderland. There, they passes by the Caterpillar who questions their identity while smoking a hookah. Jefferson mentions his hatred of Wonderland to the Evil Queen as they make their way to the Queen of Hearts' hedge maze. The Evil Queen wishes to get to the Queen of Hearts' vault at the center of the maze, but Jefferson refuses out of fear against the Queen of Hearts. The Evil Queen reminds him that he cannot leave Wonderland without her and makes him follow her. Jefferson cautions the Evil Queen that the hedge will attack and consume anyone that comes too close to the edge. Therefore, the Evil Queen burns a straight path through the maze to the vault. At the vault, the Evil Queen steals a small box which cause the guards to appear. They escape narrowly through the maze with some of the guards consumed by the hedge. Hurrying back to the looking glass, the Evil Queen takes a piece of mushroom from a nearby plant and places it into the box. Moments later, the Evil Queen's father appears out of the box, having fully grown due to the effects of the mushroom, shocking Jefferson. Due to the hat's rule, one of them had to stay behind, so the Evil Queen traps Jefferson's legs into the pathway and bids farewell to him despite his pleas to return home to his daughter. The Evil Queen, along with her father, leaves Wonderland through the looking glass as the guards captures Jefferson. ("Hat Trick") Jefferson is brought to the Queen of Hearts' palace and presented to the Queen of Hearts. She knew that Jefferson had aided the Evil Queen and through her Knave of Hearts, she questions on how they got to Wonderland. Jefferson tells the Queen of Hearts that he will only tell her if she lets him go home to his daughter. Angered at his remark, the Queen of Hearts orders him beheaded immediately. Surprisingly, Jefferson remains alive as the Queen of Hearts tells him that his head will be reattached if he answers the question. He tells her everything about his magical hat that has portals to numerous lands but when questioned about the hat's whereabout, he claims that it is in the possession of the Evil Queen. The Queen of Hearts orders him to make a new hat which he could use to get home, despite his protest that a hat without magic is just a regular hat. Immediately, the Queen of Hearts locks him away in a room and forces him to make a hat that would work. ("Hat Trick") Spending sometime in his prison, Jefferson slowly becomes insane as he continues to make hats, filling the room with numerous types of hats that doesn't work. He slowly gains a reputation as the Mad Hatter to the people of Wonderland. ("Hat Trick") From the Enchanted Forest, the Evil Queen sends Captain Hook to Wonderland to kill her mother so that she will not follow her to the new land that she's taking everyone to with her curse. Using Jefferson's hat, Hook, along with the corpse of Claude, makes his way to Wonderland where he is captured by the Queen of Hearts' guards. Hook is brought to the Queen of Hearts and mentions to her that he is on a mission to kill someone named Cora. Furious, the Queen of Hearts reveals herself as Cora and dismisses her subjects. Hook attempts to rip her heart out using his enchanted hook, but fails as her heart was not in her chest. Instead, the Queen of Hearts shows him how it is done by grabbing ahold of Hook's heart and demands to know who send him. As Hook reveals that it was her daughter, the Queen of Hearts wishes to know everything with Hook explaining to her about her daughter's curse. In the end, the Queen of Hearts proposes Hook to help her instead as her daughter would never give him his happy ending. She explains to Hook that her daughter's curse would indeed strips magic, but would also strips his memories which would be a problem to his own plan. Therefore, Hook accepts the Queen of Hearts' proposal and plots to kill her daughter in exchange that she will aide him to be spared from the curse's effects. Together, they leave Wonderland for the Enchanted Forest through the looking glass. ("Queen of Hearts") 'After Third Curse' Will somehow leaves Storybrooke for Wonderland and reunites with Anastasia. Together, they rule part of Wonderland as the White King and Queen. ("And They Lived…") 'After Fifth Curse' In order to unite all the realms as one, Regina Mills recasts the Dark Curse with a slight variation. The curse spreads into Wonderland, ripping everyone and everything, destroying the realm. Wonderland then merges with other realms which forms the United Realms. ("Leaving Storybrooke") Notes References World Guide Category:Once Upon a Time Wikia Category:Once Upon a Time Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Category:Land With Magic Location Category:World